


reliance

by theneverending



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes advantage of his boyfriend's height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reliance

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, didn't beta, too lazy. All mistakes are mine.

If there was one feature that Peter absolutely loved about his and Harry's relationship, it was their height difference.

While Peter was long legs and apologies, Harry was the opposite, keeping all of his pent up stress inside of his more compact figure.

Peter often took advantage of Harry's shortness, intentionally placing Harry's things on shelves higher than he could reach. This gave Peter the upper hand, literally, and truthfully, Peter enjoyed that Harry relied on him, even if it was for something as small as not being able to reach the top shelf of the pantry to retrieve his favorite coffee. Peter thought this may be because he was Spider-Man, and that made him more equipped to like reliance, but then again, Harry _did_ look absolutely adorable standing on his tiptoes.

So Peter continued to place Harry's items on higher shelves, and Harry continued to fuss about it, but in the end, Peter never failed to maintain his shenanigans.

♡

"Peter!" Harry called out from the kitchen one Saturday afternoon.

Peter left his spot on the couch to attend to his boyfriend, who had his hands on his hips and the cutest pout on his lips. Harry didn't look very happy with Peter right now.

"I asked you to _stop_ putting my things where I couldn't reach them," Harry whined, and Peter thought he looked cuter than ever. "Just because you're ungodly tall doesn't mean that you can misplace everything, you have to remember, I wasn't blessed with the height gene."

"I'm sorry," Peter replied, trying to contain his smile, "How about I lift you up and you could grab whatever you were looking for?"

Harry sighed, and then obliged, "I guess."

Peter jumped at the consent, wrapping his arms around Harry's frail waist as he lifted him up. Harry pulled down an unrecognizable box from the top shelf, and Peter let him down with a confused look.

"What is that? I've never seen that before," Peter said, baffled at what it was and how it could have gotten all the way up on the top shelf.

"That's because I lied," Harry smirked, eying the box in his hands, "I put it up there."

"How the hell could you reach up there?" Peter laughed, and Harry narrowed his electric blue eyes at him.

"I stood up on a chair," Harry paused to let Peter laugh before he spoke again, "But that's not the point. I was out today and I found something that I thought you'd like, so I got it for you. Surprise!" Harry exclaimed, shoving the box at his puzzled boyfriend.

Peter ripped the wrapping paper off the box and let it fall to the floor to reveal a camera box with _Peter's Personal Camera_ written across it in black sharpie.

"Harry, you didn't have to," Peter said with a smile on his face, "What's this for anyway?"

"Because I love you," Harry stood up on his tiptoes and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, "And maybe as bribery to get you to stop putting my stuff on the top shelves."

"Oh well," Peter shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted."

"Well, now you get to have _more_ fun," Harry replied, raising his eyebrow slightly, and Peter knew where this was heading, "Why don't we go put that camera to good use?"

If _this_ was going to be the outcome from now on, Peter wasn't going to ever stop teasing his boyfriend's height.

_fin._


End file.
